The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the same, a light emitting device package, and an illumination system.
Recently, various studies and researches have been carried out regarding a device employing a light emitting diode (LED) as a light emitting device.
The LED converts electrical energy into light by using the characteristic of a compound semiconductor. The LED has a stack structure of a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer, and emits light through the active layer as power is applied thereto.
A first electrode layer is formed on the first conductive semiconductor layer and a second electrode layer is formed on the second conductive semiconductor layer.
Meanwhile, a transparent electrode layer, such as an ITO layer, is formed on the second conductive semiconductor layer to achieve current spreading effect and the second electrode layer is formed on the transparent electrode layer.
However, since adhesive force between the transparent electrode layer and the second electrode layer is weak, the second electrode layer may be separated from the transparent electrode layer.